1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an apparatus for recording user behavior information when using inputting scheme of any kind of language. To extract the user behavior information in the future for achieving the purpose of degrading disadvantage of reentering that caused by misunderstanding or inputting errors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All people who used to input words know that any kind of language's inputting scheme assumes that all users' inputs are correct. Based on this assumption, the scheme displays words or phrases generated from the inputs information.
The assumption "user is always right" remains the verifications of inputting information to the users. Thus, different users will make different mistakes in inputting. For example in using the inputting scheme of mandarin phonetic symbols, those ones who can not exactly realize ambiguous tones of mandarin language., some mandarin tones, such as curly tones (" and ", " and "" and ", and " and "), some specific vowels tones (" and ", " and ", and " and "), and four tones and neutral tone of mandarin sound will keep them in trouble for reentering again and again by misunderstanding them. Other kinds of inputting schemes also have the same disadvantage.